


Better In Real Life

by okaethen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Porn Video, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaethen/pseuds/okaethen
Summary: Kuroo always hated business trips.





	Better In Real Life

Kuroo always hated business trips. Not because of the work, no matter how much he didn’t want to do that, and not because of the travel, which really wasn’t all that bad when his company booked him first class seats. No, it was because it meant being away from his lovers.

As petty as it sounds, Kuroo can’t stand being so far away from them. Especially since every single time he leaves, it seems as if they both get a thousand times hornier and a million times more devious. The last trip was a week to Hong Kong and he found himself hiding in a bathroom more than in meeting halls. It was torturous and unsatisfying, but it made the return oh so sweet. 

It seemed as if his boyfriends have yet to relent this tradition because the morning of the day he was supposed to go back to Japan, his phone buzzed and what he saw made his knees weak with adoration and yearning. It made him realize just how much he really missed his boyfriends. 

The picture itself was a masterpiece though, and he made sure to save it for future reference. Bokuto had sent him a beautifully lighted picture of his blond angel, sleeping peacefully in their bed. His arms were wrapped a pillow, hair soft and illuminated by the morning sunlight streaming through their blinds. His marked up legs were tangled with the white sheets, revealing that he was wearing absolutely nothing. Tsukishima was lain bare, exposing everything and nothing at all. The next message was an adoring good morning text from Bokuto, telling him good luck and then ranting about the blond’s angelic being. Kuroo couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend, but his heart tugged to be near them, to hold them, to be with them again. It didn’t help that the last phrase at the end of the text was ‘hurry home’. Oh, how he wanted to…

Kuroo can’t say that his relationship with Tsukishima and Bokuto is quiet or lacks in communication. That would be like a snowball’s chance in hell. Maybe the younger is a bit of an introvert, but they find their ways to communicate. It’s not even that- not when Bokuto and Kuroo are involved. They break the blond out of his shell, no sweat. So saying that long distance diminishes contact with his boyfriends is a stretch. Still, he’d take Bokuto’s explosive laughter and Tsukishima’s velvety voice any day over the often static-ridden Skype calls.

But there are ups to the distance. At this point, both Bokuto and Tsukishima have learned and grown accustomed to Kuroo’s voyeuristic nature and affinity for pictures and videos. The long distance only enhances that. At first, the blond was a little iffy about the whole ordeal, but he knew Bokuto would come through, convincing and easing the blond into nudes and borderline pornography. And oh did Kuroo relish in it. He saved everything ever sent to him, his kinky side acting up at the attention. He just hopes Tsukishima will never find that tainted folder. 

Still… he would pick the real thing over the pictures any day of the week. 

 

“Earth to Kuro,” Kenma snapped, exasperated trying to get the attention his co-worker and childhood friend. Kuroo, on the other hand, was busy thinking of his phone who had buzzed in his bag earlier. He had a feeling it would be something he’d enjoy, but this really wasn’t the time, and most certainly not the place, to look at it. But it was so tempting…

“Kuro!” Kenma sounded genuinely frustrated now. Kuroo physically flinched and sat up at his desk. 

“Ah yes, hello Kenma.” 

The shorter man rolled his eyes royally. “I miss Shoyou too but you don’t see me getting distracted like that. Focus on your damn work,” he huffed. No one in the world will ever believe Kuroo if he ever tried to tell someone that Kenma had the filthiest mouth ever. Kuroo is pretty sure even his boyfriend, Hinata, would be dubious. 

“By the way, you have a meeting in an hour and you better have those transcripts revised. I’m serious Kuro, we didn’t fly out all the way to Singapore so you can slack off. Get your work done so we can get back to Tokyo soon.” Kenma sounded tired and before Kuroo can comment on it, the dyed blond had left. Kuroo could already guess it was from chatting on Discord with Hinata until late. No matter how much of an introvert Kenma was, he could never shy away from the ginger haired male. It baffled the raven, but then again, that’s exactly what he and Bokuto did to Tsukishima. Speaking of which, his hand twitched towards his bag. He had a meeting in an hour and he was always a fast worker, so he could take a peek at the message for a few minutes… 

Temptation won over and in a few seconds he had his headphones on, just in case. He sat back and turned on his phone, the words “1 Message from Kou <3” shining over the lockscreen that was set as a picture he took of his lovers last Valentine’s Day. His fingers trembled over the notification and tapped it, all self control leaving him. He gulped and opened his messages with his boyfriend. Kuroo swallowed hollowly and dimmed the brightness on his phone, opening up the picture. He closed his eyes and opened them to a flushed Tsukishima, Kuroo’s old Nekoma jersey draped over him, fishnet stockings being held up by Tsukishima’s red garter belts covered his creamy legs. There were already some of Bokuto’s bites and mark bruising over on his legs and neck, and Kuroo was sure he’d never seen Tsukishima so fucking sexy. He was sure Tsukishima currently looked better dressed up than he would naked. Not that he wasn’t sexy when he was naked, God forbid, but damn… This was enough for him to shift at his desk rather uncomfortably. 

This was a mistake… he should have not opened the picture until he had reached the bathroom, now he couldn’t get up and go there without his hard on being so painfully obvious. Kuroo looked at the message sent accompanying the picture he saved. Bokuto wrote ‘come home soon’. That teasing bastard… 

Not even a few minutes after, a new picture was sent, this time it was a picture of Tsukishima bent over and Kuroo’s jersey hiking up his lower back and a nice bruising bite mark right on the right side of his lower back, over the black lace of the panties Tsukishima was wearing. Bokuto had also sent a message after it saying “I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait.” Lord give Kuroo strength because that made him groan lowly, thinking of the yelp Tsukishima must have given out when Bokuto bit him. The blond was always so sensitive… 

 

**Sent:** I hate you

**Received:** No u dnt

**Sent:** you’re right

**Received:** ;*

**Sent:** don’t tease me like this, I’m at work

**Received:** thn wht r u doin on ur phone? 

**Sent:** cheeky brat. I’ll punish you

**Received:** U hav 2 get home 1st~

**Sent:** Tell Kei I miss him

**Received:** wht abt me?!

**Sent:** …

**Received:** Babe

**Received:** bb plz

**Received:** fine thn

**Received:** _ one video received _

**Received:** I was sving this 4 whn i knew u were done w/ wrk. 

**Received:** paybck is a bitch

 

Kuroo was incredibly hesitant to open the video but he is such a weak man. Bokuto saying he was saving it until he was done with work didn’t help with his conflicting emotions. His fingers ached to tap it until the sound of a new incoming message jolted him back to reality. It was from Kenma.

 

**Received:** i see you on your phone. do. your. work.

 

Kuroo then groaned, knowing Kenma wouldn’t relent and every feeling of arousal promptly disappeared, but the anticipation of what the video was continued to fester in the pit of Kuroo’s chest.

  
  


The day was long and Kuroo was exhausted by the time he reached his hotel room, with only a few hours to pack up and then dragging his ass to the airport. Kenma and Akaashi fixed him with pointed stares and told him that they are not rescheduling the flight, so he’d better not fall asleep or be late, to which Kuroo snorted. As if he would delay his reunion with his lovers after he hasn’t seen them in two weeks. 

The thought of his boyfriends brought up the memory of the video Bokuto had sent him earlier that day. As he opened his phone, he noticed a new message from Tsukishima, received ten minutes earlier.

 

**Received:** I miss you Tetsu. Your flight leaves at 9:30, be ready okay? Kou will pick you up from the airport. Be safe babe, I’ll be waiting. 

 

The message sent an arrow piercing directly through Kuroo’s heart. The raven then knew how much the distance affected the blond. While Tsukishima was the supposed cold one in the relationship, he was needy and begrudgingly affectionate. Both Bokuto and Kuroo agreed that Tsukishima was cute as Hell and they needed to exploit it as much as they could without letting anyone on the outside find out about it.

Kuroo sighed and started to pack up his things, throwing the clothes into the luggage, knowing Tsukishima will be pissed about it later, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to get this over and done with so he can look at the video that so tempted him the whole day. It was festering dirty thoughts while he was working and pushing at his limits while he gnawed on a pen, only half listening, in the meeting hall. He wondered what was going on in that video, what Bokuto was doing, saying? Knowing their long distance habits and the context of the messages, it could only mean something that would tease Kuroo- turn him on and make him impatient. His thoughts swarmed with possibilities- how sexy every single one of those were. 

There was one time tsukishima sent him a video of Bokuto, tied up in bondage, touching himself, whimpering his name. Kuroo used up all the water in his hotel room that night. He could only think of what this little clip would contain. He knew his partners well enough that this was unpredictable. That made it all the more enticing.

Having thrown all of his clothes into his luggage, changed, and double checked that everything he owned was packed, he dove onto the bed and opened his phone. He preset an alarm for two hours before the flight and clicked on the video that had haunted him all day.

The video started out pretty wild and Kuroo inhaled sharply as he watched. Kuroo’s jersey was discarded to reveal Tsukishima wearing a bondage harness, his hands bound to his back. As Kuroo’s eyes trailed down, he heard Tsukishima whimper and whine. Kuroo soon saw the reason for that. Bokuto’s lubed up fingers scissored in and out of the blond at a slow and tantalizing pace. 

Kuroo could feel his own erection grow as Bokuto’s low voice spoke up. “You’re doing so well baby,” he murmured and Tsukishima mewled happily at that, his praise kink being appeased. “So good… So beautiful,” Bokuto continued and Tsukishima started to move his hips a little, grinding himself on Bokuto’s fingers. Kuroo was enamoured with the way they slid in and out of Tsukishima’s puckered hole. He let out a small groan, shaky fingers moving down to give himself a stroke, hissing as he did. But Bokuto didn’t stop there. 

“Who do you miss baby?” His voice was low and rough, seductive and shook Kuroo to the core. Kuroo ran his thumb over the head of cock, already hot and enlarged with desire and lust.

Bokuto added a third finger as Tsukishima moaned out a sharp, “Tetsurou.” Kuroo moaned at that and started stroking himself, his hand running up and down his shaft, rubbing precum over it, not bothering to take out the bottle of lube he had prepared for himself. 

Bokuto hummed, moving his fingers faster and faster, spreading them wider until Tsukishima was rendered breathless. “Who do you want Kei?” he asked, his voice already indicating how gone he was. 

“Kouta-” Bokuto promptly slid his fingers out of Tsukishima, who cried out at the loss.

“No Kei baby,” Bokuto’s hand was seen spanking the blond, who flinched forward and moaned. The sound of flesh hitting was dirty and Kuroo groaned at that, increasing the pace of the pumping. He was so captivated by the scene. All he could think of was how bad he wanted Bokuto’s fingers in his mouth and how he wanted to bite Tsukishima’s neck, who was shining with sweat, leaving the base of his golden locks damp. Kuroo wanted to run his tongue over Tsukishima’s entrance and make out sloppily with Bokuto until they were both out of breath and their chins coated in saliva. 

His hands worked faster and faster watching as Bokuto’s wet fingers ran over Tsukishma’s abused asshole and whisper, “We’re putting on a show for Tetsu right now, okay baby? Who do you want?” Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his orgasm build up, his dick twitching, waiting for release. 

“Tetsurou! Daddy!” Tsukishima yelped out. Bokuto pulled the camera of the phone away and showed how he yanked the blond by his hair, who in turn screamed a little, and bite his ear.

“That’s right angel, you want your daddy Tetsu,” he said, voice sultry and ragged as he brought his lips to Tsukishima’s and proceeded to make out with him, tongues dancing, teeth clashing. What teases they were, appealing to Kuroo’s daddy kink. With one last stroke, Kuroo worked himself into an orgasm, spurting white hot cum all over his hand and thighs with a strangled and breathless moan. He had successfully discarded his sweatpants beforehand, but that still meant he needed to take a final shower before the departure. 

The video continued on though. Bokuto pulled away from a dazed looking Tsukishima whose tongue stuck out. Bokuto smirked at the camera, hunger in his eyes. “Don’t worry Tetsu, I’ll take care of our baby boy.” And just like that, the video ended with a final wink from his boyfriend and a small mewl falling from the blond’s lips. Kuroo closed his eyes and inhaled sharply before throwing his phone down and walking to the bathroom, sweaty and still frustrated.

 

**Sent:** Jokes on you, I didn’t watch the video until after work

**Received:**  bt u thot abt it all day, ddnt u?

**Sent:** …

**Received:** Exctly

  
  


When the plane landed, Kuroo was more than elated to to get off. He didn’t like staying in one place for more than an hour, so a six and a half hour flight wasn’t ideal. Though it was five in the morning in Japan, and four in Singapore, he still felt jubilant as he bounded off the plane and into Immigration. All the way to pick up, he felt antsy and elated to finally be reunited with one of his boyfriends. He didn’t care for the public, he would kiss him as soon as he saw those salt and pepper colored spikes. 

He picked up his luggage and bolted to Pick up where he faltered, scanning the area for his boyfriend. Internally panicking when he didn’t find him, he moved to the side and checked his phone. There were no messages from Bokuto saying that he would be late or unable to make it, so where was he? The worst immediately came to his mind. What if there was an accident on the way there? What if he was arrested? His heart stopped and then jumped out when a pair of strong arms circled his waist and hugged him tightly. 

“Kouta-?!” Kuroo was breathless and swat at the arms around his waist. Loud laughter bubbled up from behind him and Kuroo instantly relaxed. No one else in the world had a laugh like his boyfriend’s. No one. 

“Tetsu! I missed you baby,” The last part was uttered quietly in the raven’s ear, but he wouldn’t take it. Kuroo spun on his heel and grabbed the owl haired man by the face and pushed his lips onto his. Bokuto looked miffed for a few seconds before melting and holding Kuroo as if nothing in the world could ever tear them apart again. Kuroo ran his fingers through the other’s hair before releasing and placing his forehead on Bokuto’s.

“I missed you too babe. I missed you so much.” He was tired and homesick. But at least he was in Bokuto’s arms, safe and practically home.

Bokuto leaned forward and placed a gentle peck on the raven’s nose. “Me too,” he whispered before tearing himself away and slotting his fingers with Kuroo, taking Kuroo’s luggage with the other and leading him away from the judging eyes of the public.

  
  
  


The drive from the airport home wasn’t a long one. It was half an hour if there wasn’t any traffic, which, surprisingly, there wasn’t. That didn't mean that Kuroo couldn't make use of those thirty minutes to chide Bokuto for sending him those teasing pictures and videos while he was at work. Bokuto simply replied with the simple fact that those pictures and videos are what motivated the cat like man and invigorated him. Tsukishima and Bokuto both knew well how much Kuroo gets off at the medias. Tsukishima even took it a step further as to accusing Kuroo for being a downright pervert, to which Kuroo liked to reply “Only for you two, my loves.”

“Kou, what are you doing?” Kuroo asked as Bokuto pulled up at a rather familiar bakery. Bokuto turned those golden orbs towards him and raised a silver eyebrow, parking the car in front of Sakura Sweets. 

“I’m not doing anything. You’re gonna walk in and pick up Kei’s strawberry shortcake which he doesn’t know about, and present it to him as an apology for being away for so long and making him worry and miss you. You’re lucky Yachi even agreed to opening this early,” Bokuto explained, shoving Kuroo his wallet at his chest and shooing him out of the car. The raven chuckled to himself and stepped out, approaching the familiar glass doors of the bakery owned by a precious friend of the trio’s. 

“You’re lucky I’d do anything for Kei-kun.” Yachi was seen pouting behind the counter, reprimanding him as soon as he stepped in.

“Good morning and good to be back, Yachi-san.” He laughed, approaching the counter. The small blonde shook her head and smiled at him.

“I’m glad you’re back, but I don’t like opening up shop four hours before the official time Kuroo-kun.” She sighed and pushed the cake over the counter gently. As shy and frivolous as she was in normal circumstances, Kuroo learned that Yachi was quite the snark when sleep deprived. 

“I’m sorry Yachi-san,” he apologized and she waved her hand, sauntering over to the cash register.

“You’re paying extra for this,” she mumbled before punching in a few buttons.

“I figured,” he joked before handing her thirty dollars, a whole ten dollars more than normal price. That girl huffed and waved him off again. “See ya Yachi-san!” he hollered before leaving the store, not missing the small smile forming on her lips as she waved. 

Kuroo hopped back into the car with ease, careful not to ruin the cake. Bokuto had his hand stretched and Kuroo placed the wallet in it.

“How have you and Kei been holding up while I was gone?” Kuroo asked as Bokuto put the wallet away and started the engine. 

The owl like man shrugged and pulled out of the bakery’s parking lot. “Same as usual? Neither of us are exactly stoked when you leave us, but we can handle ourselves.” Bokuto sighed, running a hand through his hair. Kuroo frowned at that. Bokuto only ever does that when he’s worried or stressed.

“What is it?” he inquired. Bokuto spared him a small glance and raised his eyebrow.

“What’s what?” Kuroo rolled his eyes at the response. How childish…

“What’s gotten you so stressed?” Kuroo specified, running a hand over Bokuto’s thigh. It wasn’t sexual, it was Kuroo’s way of comforting him. 

“I know it’s a given and it’s obvious, but I really hate it when you leave us.” As Kuroo opens his mouth to reply, Bokuto speaks up again, “And I know it sounds childish, but I can’t help but worry. You’ve been going away so often lately, you spend more time in hotel rooms than at home with God knows who!” Bokuto growls the last part. It sends chills down Kuroo’s spine and the rubbing stops. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I thought we were over this,” he mumbled. This wasn’t the first time Bokuto brought this up. As lighthearted and carefree the man may have seemed, he truly cared and worried deeply about Kuroo and what he was up to. Not that this worry was baseless, Kuroo cheated on his ex with Bokuto and they fell in love and Bokuto had no idea until recently, so yes, he had a right to be worried.

“It’s not just me who worries,” Bokuto stated, shaking his head. Kuroo frowned at the implications. Tsukishima too? He couldn’t believe it. 

Seeing as they were parked in front of their house already, and for who knows how long, Kuroo took off his seatbelt and swung a leg over to straddle Bokuto. The owl like man didn’t dare to look his boyfriend in the eye. “Tetsu-”

“Bokuto Koutarou, one of the loves of my life, beefy man with thighs that can crush my skull, with eyes gold, those who captured my heart so effortlessly, how could you even doubt for a moment that my loyalty lies anywhere else but with you and our baby boy, Tsukishima Kei.” Kuroo was peeved that they would even think for a moment that Kuroo loved anyone else but them. Maybe it comes with the fact that they were in a polyamorous relationship, but it didn’t matter to Kuroo. Those two were the only ones in his heart forever and always. 

Bokuto looked away and closed his eyes. Kuroo growled at that and kissed the man with all that he had to give and more. Bokuto was hesitant at first but gradually eased into the heated kiss. They were on fire and Kuroo ground on hi boyfriend harshly, pent up sexual frustration desperate to be released. But he had to do this first, so he tore away. 

“I love you so fucking much and nothing will ever change that. No matter what happens, you and Kei are the only ones for me.” Kuroo kissed him again, this time less hungry and more adoring, as if Bokuto was his air and the sweetest breeze. When he pulled away again, the other chased his lips and opened his eyes slowly.

“I love you too, but that’s why I worry.” Bokuto looked down in shame and Kuroo sighed, pushing his hands through his boyfriend’s hair and tilting his face upwards. He kissed his forehead and nuzzled his neck.

“You won’t have to anymore, I’ll request to stay here from now on,” Kuroo appeased. Bokuto’s eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

“Really?!”

“Yes, if that’s what you want.” Bokuto wrapped his arms around Kuroo and held him tightly. Kuroo laughed and hugged him back, nuzzling him more. Bokuto placed a kiss on Kuroo’s neck and unlocked the doors to the car.

“Come on, let’s go greet our angel. Don’t forget his cake.” Bokuto smiled at him and Kuroo reluctantly shifted off of him, still uncomfortably aroused. He rolled out of the car, grabbed the cake and joined his boyfriend at the door. Bokuto unlocked the house swiftly and Kuroo was overwhelmed with the smell of home. He stepped in and all he could smell was Bokuto and Tsukishima; their favorite colognes, and baked cookies, and sex.  It was strong and hung low in the air and that didn’t help with Kuroo’s current predicament. Bokuto left his luggage at the entrance, and without a single word, grabbed Kuroo’s hand and dragged him further into the house, the mood shifting. Both their eyes slid half shut as they leaned in and the heat from the car resumed there. It was messy and wet, but it’s what Kuroo yearned for, what he missed while he was away.

They parted to catch their breaths, but then, the door Kuroo was leaning on opened and they stumbled inside where an very awake Tsukishima kneeled on the bed, a playful smirk on his lips.

“Welcome home Tetsu,” he purred, parting his legs and tilting his head to look down at the man who was tangled up with his other lover. Kuroo stared in awe at the sight. Just like the picture… 

Kuroo groaned softly and approached the blond. “Oh baby, you look stunning.” His voice gave away just how desperate he was. Tsukishima’s smirk deepened as he pulled Kuroo closer to him, shifting so Kuroo was on top of him on the bed, caging him. 

“You can do whatever you want to me daddy,” he teased, pulling Kuroo’s face down and kissing him languidly, tantalizing and soft, but pushy and provocative. That’s how Tsukishima’s kisses were; passively hungry, waiting long enough so that when the time comes, it becomes absolutely delicious. It made Kuroo’s toes curl that way. 

Tsukishima knew exactly how to rile Kuroo up, just as how Kuroo knew how to rile up the blond, and boy was it working. The younger ground upwards and leaned away from the kiss, shifting down to bite at Kuroo’s throat. Just as that was happening, Bokuto’s fingers warmly traced circles on Kuroo’s back, slow and sultry, placing kisses and nipping lightly at his back, hands exploring the tan skin and muscles through his shirt, feather light and teasing. Kuroo let out a small moan and suddenly, his shirt is being pulled off of him.

“This is one hell of a welcome home gift.” Kuroo chuckled lightly before diving in and capturing Kei’s lips with his and Bokuto went to fetch his favorite little things.

“Shut up and enjoy it Tetsurou,” Kei breathed out with a smile and pulled him down.

 

Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Bokuto were quite a trio. From the time they started causing trouble as teenagers to the time they started troubling each other in this loud relationship, they push and pull at each other, never satisfied. It works for them, though. They have fun. Sure, sometimes it gets rough, especially when it comes to the prying eyes of society, but it works. And Kuroo keeps that in mind as Tsukishima scolds him harshly for dropping his cake.

“I hate you Kuroo Tetsurou!” he wails from his stool, his pegs numbed sweetly from the previous activities.

Bokuto is heard from the living room hooting out bits of laughter as Kuroo hangs his head. “I'm sorry baby.” He tries to approach the blond who simply slaps his chest and shoves him away, turning away and crossing his arms. “Angel please,” he begs. The blond remains adamant. Kuroo huffs and scoops the blond from his seat, earning himself a yelp and a slap. 

Bokuto glanced over at the two and smiled. “It better be the best damn apology ever Tetsu!” he calls before the house starts echoing with Tsukishima's blissful moans.

  
Yeah, it works… 

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed the end but yolo I was mfing tired. I will go down with this ot3 actually fight me.   
> I hope y'all enjoyed it tho~! <3


End file.
